


engaged

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: a part of our universe [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Beta, Cheolsoo, Fluff, M/M, Romance, beta!jisoo, beta!seungcheol, established relationships - Freeform, insecure!jisoo, special chapter of HMT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Beta!Seungcheol always carries that big alpha energy in him even if he’s not one. Everyone, whatever gender or dynamics they are in, swoon over him. His boyfriend, Beta!Jisoo can’t help but feel some insecurities until Seungcheol finally did something.





	engaged

**Author's Note:**

> special chapter 3/5~

“Let’s start a band.” Jihoon told Jisoo a few days after their graduation.

The beta just nodded. He’s actually not focused on what Jihoon is saying. His eyes is fixated on a dancing Seungcheol in the middle of the dance floor.

Said man is surrounded by people. Lots of people.

Well, Choi Seungcheol is not Choi Seungcheol if he’s not surrounded by people. Male or female, alpha, beta or omega.

Who wouldn’t like a Choi Seungcheol?

He’s good-looking, smart, talented...and hot.

Jisoo gulped his beer in one go. Jihoon tried to stop him but it’s already too late.

“Ya! You have low alcohol tolerance, Hong Jisoo!” Jihoon hissed.

“Jihoon! Can you determine what gender those people surrounding Cheol are?”

The alpha nodded.

“Most of them are betas. There are two omegas and holy shit, there’s a male alpha.” He gasped.

Jisoo bitterly laughed. “Why is he this popular?” He looked at Jihoon and patted his shoulder. “I’m very sure our band will be popular because of him.”

“I told you to confess to him already. that guy is a bit slow-witted so you have to tell him directly before he gets it.” Jihoon shook his head.

“Have you ever liked someone this bad, Jihoon?”

The alpha tried to ransack his brain to answer the beta’s question.

“I’ve only liked two persons up to this day.” He answered. “One is that girl and the other...” Jihoon paused. “I don’t know if I like him because we’re too young back then but I thought of him when you asked that question. And I don’t think I liked them that bad. Why?”

“Have you tried confessing?” Jisoo asked.

The other raised a brow and laughed. “No, I don’t do confessions, you know that.”

“Well, let me show you how this is done, Lee Jihoon.”

Jisoo gulped another from his beer and staggered his steps towards the stage.

Everyone looked at him when he suddenly grabbed the microphone then went up the stage.

He saw Cheol stop dancing.

“Ya! Choi Seungcheol! I like you, asshole!”

The other beta froze. Jisoo passed out and Cheol hurriedly ran to catch him.

“I-I really like you.” Jisoo added.

 

The next morning, Jisoo woke up and found himself in an unfamiliar room.

He freaked out when he found another body beside him. Said body is naked. He’s lying with his back facing him.

He gasped.

Did something happen?

What happened last night?

Jisoo carefully stood up and was about to exit the room when a groggy voice suddenly spoke.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Cheol, I...” Jisoo sighed. “I was drunk. Last night was a mistake.”

The other beta, with his bed hair, chuckled. “A mistake?”

Jisoo kept his head hung low. “Yeah...”

There’s an awkward silence after.

“Cheol, I really have to go. See you later.”

He was about to exit when the other spoke again.

“Hong Jisoo.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Be a man and take responsibility of my feelings.”

 

 

Jihoon crossed his arms. “So, you mean to say, you’re actually together now?”

Cheol put an arm around Jisoo’s shoulder. “Yes, he’s taking responsibility of my feelings.”

The other elbowed him.

“Ouch, honeybunbun, that hurts!” Cheol complained.

Jihoon looked scandalized. “W-What did you just call him?”

“Honeybunbun. It’s cute, right?” Seungcheol grinned and his boyfriend just facepalmed while Jihoon made gagging noises.

“You know what? You should date someone, too, Jihoon. Are you really planning to live alone forever?”

The alpha shrugged.

“How about we help you find a beta? Or an alpha too?” Jisoo suggested. “We know you don’t like omegas.”

“You don’t have to. I’m fine.”

  
“Still waiting for that right one?”

Jihoon just hummed.

 

  
Before performing, Cheol found Jisoo talking to himself in front of the mirror.

“Hong Jisoo, you can do it. You have no stage frights or whatsoever.”

Cheol walked towards him and hugged him from behind.

“Honeybunbun, are you still nervous? It’s our fifth gig already.”

“You know I am really anxious standing in front of so many people. I even have to gulp down two bottles of beer to confess to you that night,” Jisoo said.

Cheol kissed the other’s temple. “You’ll do great. You always do.”

“But...”

Cheol shut him up with a kiss. “I love you.”

After performing, many omegas and betas swarmed the band.

Jihoon scrunced his nose trying not to inhale the different pheromones starting to fill the air.

“I really envy betas,” he said. “I don’t want to smell all of this.”

Mingyu chuckled. He’s shielding his body to protect Jihoon from all these people.

Cheol tried to reach for Jisoo’s hand so the latter won’t be lost in the crowd.

But he’s startled when someone suddenly grabbed him by the neck and kissed him on his lips.

Cheol immediately pushed the girl away.

“Oh, so you’re not the alpha of the group?” the omega said. But Cheol isn’t paying her any attention. He’s trying to find Jisoo.

“Hyung, he ran away!” Mingyu exclaimed.

“Too bad, you’re a beta,” the omega said in a mocking tone.

Cheol ran after Jisoo. Jihoon looked at the omega with disgust.

“Too bad, you’re an omega with such foul attitude.” He growled then ran after his friends together with Mingyu.

Cheol was finally able to chase Jisoo. He quickly grabbed the other’s wrist.

“Cheol, I can’t do this anymore.”

He was startled when the beta engulfed him into a hug.

“I’m sorry but I won’t ever let you go, Hong Jisoo.”

 

 

“Okay, but did Jihoon already send the songs for our next album?” Jisoo asked his bandmates.

Even if Jihoon disappeared, he secretly sends them songs for their albums.

The Betas’s songs are still written by him.

Mingyu nodded.

“He already sent them from a compeletely different email again.” He sighed.

Cheol chuckled. “Lee Jihoon really did ghosting that well.”

“Oh, by the way, hyung!” Mingyu looked at Cheol. “He sent another folder named...”

The older beta quickly covered Mingyu’s mouth.

Jisoo looked at him suspiciously. Cheol just laughed awkwardly.

“I just asked Jihoon for an extra song, honeybunbun~” He tried to explain.

Seungkwan coughed. “I smell LQ.” Mingyu glared at him and the other beta just glared back at him.

 

 

Jisoo pushed the cart silently. He’s been silent ever since earlier and his boyfriend is starting to worry.

“Honeybunbun~” He softly called. But the other didn’t even spare him a glance.

“Honeybunbun~” He called again but still no response.

“Hong Jisoo!” He said and the other immediately looked at him.

“What did you just call me?” He glared.

Seungcheol pouted. “Honeybunbun~ I’m sorry. Whatever it is, I’m sorry.”

Jisoo sighed. “You’re keeping a secret from me, Cheol. You know I hate it.”

“What secret?”

Jisoo took a deep breath. “That thing with Jihoon. What’s that?”

Cheol chuckled. “I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you.”

Jisoo shrugged. “Okay, then. No Koko Crunch for you.”

His boyfriend sulked. “Okay, no Koko Crunch but I still won’t tell you.”

Jisoo groaned. “Choi Seungcheol! I won’t be spooning you tonight.”

The other whined. “That’s okay. I really can’t tell you for now, honeybunbun~ Can you just wait a little?” Cheolsnaked his hands on Jisoo’s waist and nuzzled on the other’s neck.

Jisoo heaved a sigh. “Okay, I trust you but stop blowing on my neck. There’s a kid in front of us.” He whispered.

Cheol looked up and saw the kid. “Kiddo~ I’ll give you candy if you look away. Uncles have to do something very important.”

Jisoo smacked him.

 

  
On the day of their album launch, Jisoo is pacing back and forth in the dressing room.

Cheol went to him and hugged him agaim from behind, a habit he acquired all these years they’ve been together.

“Don’t be nervous. I’mhere always. You’ll do well. You always do.”

They finished performing all their songs. Jisoo was about to went down the stage when the spotlight suddenly focused on him.

Anotherspotlight was focused to Cheol on the other end of the stage.

“Hong Jisoo.”

He saw the other man tearing up already.

Typical Choi Seungcheol to cry on his proposal.

“We’ve been together for so long. I’m just wondering if you want to upgrade your subscription to Choi Seungcheol to a lifetime no return, no exchange contract?”

Jisoo laughed, his eyes glassy too.

“Hong Jisoo, you can’t say no. I paid a large sum of money to Jihoon for our wedding song and remember? You have to take responsibility for my heart fluttering because of you—“

He was cut off when Jisoo ran towards him and kissed him.

The beta kissed him fully on the lips.

“You sure talk a lot, Choi Seungcheol.” He said, when they pulled apart.

Cheol giggled and reached for Jisoo’s lips again. “You sure know how to make me shut up.”

And they kissed again.

Everyone in the crowd applauded.

“I’ll take responsibility of your feelings forever, Mr.Choi. I hope you’re ready,” Jisoo answered.

“More than ready, honeybunbun~”


End file.
